A dirty world
by fournsix
Summary: Marcus is the biggest kingpin of chicago. He killed Tris parents, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Four and Tris fall for each other but once she discovers that Marcus is four son will she be able to be with him. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review this chapter and tell if you like it. As always I don't own Divergent just my ideas. Reviews I want Reviews**

Tris

A million thoughts are racing through my head, is my family ok? Mom, dad and Caleb I scream as the gun shots get louder and louder. I can't think straight, I need to save my family and myself but how do I do that. I slowly open the door to my room peek my head out of the room to make sure that is clear. I can hear the voices downstairs, their footsteps creeping closer and closer. "Is now or never Beatrice" my father says as he and mom come out with loaded guns. I'm in a state of shock to do anything. Where did get those things, my dad must have seen my clueless expression because next thing I know he is yelling at me.

"You guys run to the guess room and hide in the closet we will distract them" dad tells me looking at me with fears in his eyes. Caleb grabs my hand and we sprint to the guess room locking ourselves in the closet. I hold Caleb's hand tightly, I close my eyes shut I feel like I'm in the middle of a war zone. Gun shots after gun shots and all I can do is pray that my parents are ok. After a few rounds we can hear the thumping the bodies make as they hit the floor. After what seems a lifetime I let go Caleb's hand, we both just stand there to petrify to move or utter a single word.

"Check the house is empty we don't want to leave any witness" says a cold voice.

"Yes sir!" someone else retorts.

I want to cry, scream because neither of those voices belongs to our parents so that can only mean one thing. They are probably dead. Caleb just stands there hidden in the closet hoping they won't find us. We hear the guess room door creak open I see a silhouette checking every corner of the room. I can't make out how they look like. They open the closet door thankfully they don't see us we are hiding behind a bunch of clothes and bins that mom uses for storage. I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding once the man closes the closet door and walks away from our hiding spot.

"Sir no one else is in the house" a male voice calls out.

"We need to find those stupid kids" no one from this family can stay alive." The cold male voice says.

"Let's go we need to let the Chief know the plan went accordingly, the Prior's are gone" The same cold voice speaks. After what seemed like hours Caleb and I step out of the room slowly making our way to the door, we stare at each other not knowing who is going to open the door first.

"For God sake Caleb we need to go NOW" I scold him I know he is scare but we need to know if mom and dad are ok. As I open the door I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. There is blood everywhere; there is blood splatter on the walls. There is a body right in front of my room his brains are oozing out of his head. I see another body in the far end of the hallway bullets holes everywhere. Then I see them my parents I run towards them, my parents lay dead in front me.

I bring my hand to my mouth to try to muffle the screams that want to escape me. But there is no use in trying not to cry, my parents are dead my whole world just collapsed all I have left is Caleb.

"Caleb here" I scream to my brother, I kneel next to their lifeless bodies. I pick my mother lifeless body rocking it back and forth. I bring her face close to mine I take a mental picture of her face detailing every line because after today I will no longer see my mom. I cry until I can't cry no more. I look up for a second to see if Caleb is with dad. My brother holds dad close to him as well I don't know if Caleb is to shock to cry, but he doesn't shed a single tear for our parents. I can't help wonder why.

"We need to call the police Caleb." I tell him

"I already did Beatrice" when the hell did he do that I think to myself.

We wait there for the cops to get here; they seem to be taking forever but right before I can protest to tell Caleb to call again a police officer shouts from downstairs.

"Hello, is anyone here I'm officer Amar"

"Up here" my brother shouts, I'm too distraught to say anything.

"I'm officer Amar, I've sent for help" he talks to us as if we were children.

The ambulance arrives taking our parents dead bodies to officially pronounce them dead at the hospital. Officer Amar says we need to go to the police station for questioning. I can't think clearly so I decided to ask if it would be ok for me to go the following day. Caleb however wanted to get it over. We needed to plan the funerals but we didn't know how to handle all if this at once. I called aunt Tory so she can help us with the arrangements.

"HI! Aunt Tori" my voice breaks as I try to convey the words out of my mouth; I go on and tell her what happen to our family and how we need her to help us with the funerals arrangements for our parents. She agrees to come and will be taking the next flight to Chicago.

I head to the hospital since I will be going to the police station tomorrow I want to spend some time with my parents before they get put in the morgue. On the way there I replay the whole thing back in my head. I wonder who send those men to kill our family. I need to know who this Chief person is and why he wants our entire family dead. I know there are some bad people looking for my brother and me so they can kill us. I need answer and I will stop at nothing to get them.

* * *

The next day I wake up to get ready to head down to the police station; I decided to spend the night at a hotel. Caleb went to his girlfriend Susan house, she is a sweetheart but I thought it would be best for them to spend some alone time and I sure didn't want to be the third wheel.

I head out to the police station. As I get closer I take a deep breath because I know I will get badger with tons of questions.

"I'm here to see officer Amar" I tell the officer sitting in the front desk.

"And you are?" she asks me.

"Beatrice Prior he told me to stop by today" I say trying not to sound annoy.

'Of course you are" she directs me to his office,

"Thank you" the words barely leaving my mouth.

I step into his office, there nothing special about just a small desk against the wall and two chairs. I notice he has to have at least twenty honor plaques. I guess he must be good at his job and gets recognized for it. I hope he is good enough to find the people who slaughter my parents and want to kill Caleb and me.

"Hi!" I shyly speak

"Good morning Miss Prior please take a seat and we can get started" he points to one of the chairs. I clear my throat.

"Please let's get started I don't want to be here more than I should be" I state, he takes this as his cue to pull out his tape-recorder and begin the interrogation.

* * *

After leaving the police station I feel drained. I go back to the hotel. I can't help but feel that someone is watching me. I get in my jeep and drive off to the hotel but I can't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. "I hope Caleb is ok" I talk to myself. Maybe I should drive to Susan's and make sure everything is good.

I park in the parking lot that is next to Susan's complex. Right when I'm about to exit the vehicle a car halts right in front of the complex, two men with guns step out. One of them open the door and a man steps out. He is tall you can tell he is well-built his suit clings to his body showing his muscle through it. I can't make out his face other than that his nose hooks at the end. After a moment that feels like an eternity my brother comes outside he doesn't look scare his face shows no emotion. The tall man hands Caleb a thick envelope, and then he says the unthinkable I see him mouth "thank you Chief" to the tall man, I gasp. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. My feel like something drop in the pit of my stomach when I realize that my brother was the one who helped those people kill mom and dad.

I quickly realize that I need to get the hell out of here before Caleb notices my car. I get to leave unnoticed, I don't where to go or what to do. I drive for hours stopping at a gas station to get gas and something to eat. My eyes are getting tire I can't keep them open for much longer I pull over to a motel that is at the side of the road.

"Hello, I need a room for the next couple of days" I tell the guy working over the customer service counter.

"How much a night?" I realize I don't have much money.

"Well pretty woman we don't get too many of you around here" he bluntly states while licking his lips.

He sends shivers down my spine because something in my gut tells me I should run the opposite way that everything about him screams danger. I gulp I have cotton mouth I have lost the ability to speak. I breathe in and out and tell him in my most threating voice

"Don't ever look at me that way or I swear I will make you regret it" never breaking the gaze

"So ummm Robert is it?" –"I need you to get me a room key, and stop asking me questions, is that clear?"

'Crystal" he barely utters.

Once I get to my room I see there is only a bed, a nightstand next to it holding a lamp on top of it. The air condition doesn't seem to work, there is a small window that faces the other side. I make my way to the bathroom wanting to wash all the pain I have endure in the last twenty-four hours. The bathroom is small but I don't care because I'm not looking for luxury but rather comfort. The hot water hits me like a tidal wave tingling my body I stand under the shower for a few minutes I can no longer contain my tears and the memory of my parents and how their son, my brother betrayed us. But one thing is for sure no matter what I have to or who I have to against I will find those responsible and I will make them pay.

"Caleb Prior, you better be ready" the tears stop I have no time to mourn them, when this is all done I will mourn until then I will seek revenge.

**yes Caleb betray his parents and Tris. Marcus is a kingpin and if you like give this story so far give me some ideas. **

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews please review **

**thank you, once again I don't own anything just my ideas**

Four

I park the car behind the alley waiting for these animals to come and make the drop. I've been waiting for two minutes and I'm getting very impatient. I was about to leave when I see a car approaching mine.

"Is about God damn time" I murmur to myself.

Zeke and his brother Uriah step out, they are both carrying a small duffel bag one in each arm. I exit my vehicle still can't believe I had to drive this piece of shit Honda Accord.

"Is about time you animals got here, you know I hate waiting" I say in my most menacing voice.

"Relax your panties, we had business to attend with your dad" Zeke says in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah what business was this" I ask curiosity getting the best of me. I know better than to meddle in my dad's affairs but Zeke and Uriah are my best buds and they will never rat me out to him.

Uriah takes this as his turn to speak "You know the usual eliminate anyone who stands in the way. " We slaughter an entire family" he speaks in such nonchalant way.

"What? who were these people" I can't believe what my ears are hearing but then again is my father we are talking about he is one of the most notorious kingpins here in Chicago.

"The Prior's the old man was close to bringing down the Chief had evidence against all of us and if he succeeded we all would've went to jail for life" Zeke interjects

"Hey-I was taking" Uriah whines

"Sorry little brother you were taking too long" Zeke slaps him across the back of the head.

"So did anyone survive" I ask once again curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yeah the brother and the sister but unfortunately for her, the brother was helping us" I stand there looking astonished that a brother would sacrifice his family, my father most be blackmailing or something.

"So what happens now" I ask

"Nothing Amar got her statement and your father paid him good money to vanish anything that can incriminate us, any of us." Uriah tells me.

"Ok next order of business, you animals brought the money or what?" I ask polity trying to see if I can get anything else out of them. I wonder what this man found out that made my father want to slaughter his entire family. Whatever it is I need to find out sooner than later.

"Yeah here you go your majesty, is all there" Zeke hands me the duffel bags and I hand him a key to one of the warehouse where twenty million worth of cocaine is stash.

"Here and call my dad when you get there." I walk back to my car but not before inviting Zeke and Uriah to meet later for some fun.

"Hey, let's meet up at club Divergent later"

"See you later man" Uriah calmly says before getting in the passenger seat, while Zeke gets on the driver seat.

* * *

I don't feel like going home just yet so I decide to drive around, getting my thoughts together. I end up in a dinner that is somewhat far from civilization. The place looks like a real dump from the outside, once inside is not like it got any better. There were a few booths scatter all around with broken juke boxes on top of them. I decided to sit at the counter it was small but looks like it was cleaner than the rest of the place.

"Hello there!" a brunet with light eyes speaks in my direction; she gives me a small smile.

"Are new around here honey" she asks.

I hate questions so I nod hoping that she gets the picture.

"Well not much a talker I see, either way what can I get you" she asks annoy

My plan work-"I'll have the house special" I tell her.

I sit there waiting for my food to come; when I hear the front door open I turn to see. My curiosity kicks in again. That's when everything around me disappears no one else is in the dinner because all I see is her. This girl with long blond hair, blue-grey eyes walks in. she walks towards the counter she stands right next to me she looks to her right and catches me staring at her.

'Can I help you" she asks me.

I clear my throat – "Sorry I thought you look familiar" I try my best not to sound surprise or intimidated. What the famous four intimidated by a small girl that I barely know. But, there is something about her that makes want to know more.

"Well I can clear that up for you in two seconds, I don't look familiar because I don't know you" she harshly states.

Feisty I like that.

"I'm four are you new around here" I put my hand out.

She hesitates at first but then she shakes my hand as well, sending electricity all through me. I wonder if she felt it as well.

'Yeah, I'm just staying around here for a few days."

'My name is Beatrice but you can call me Tris"

"Nice to meet you" I hold her gaze.

"You said your name is four is that some sort of nick-name or something" she's curious just like me.

"You can say that, maybe one day I will tell you real name" I wink at the last word

"What makes you think I will be around for that long." She smiles at the part.

"I get the feeling I'll be seeing you around Tris." I put my mouth to her ear and whisper I can tell she is nervous and I must admit that I like the feeling of me being able to do that to her even if I just met her.

She takes a hand back "Well Four I must get going" she turns and leaves.

I stand there all of a sudden not hungry, I want to know more about this girl but all I got was her name. Tris. Maybe faith will work its magic for me; for once maybe it can be on my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Please give me more. Any ideas are also welcome. Thank you!**

Tris

I couldn't sleep at all; picturing my dead parents hunts me every time I close my eyes. Is hard to fall asleep knowing there is no one out there to help you, there is no one out there that can help me. My parents died saving us, but little did they know that their own son was betraying them. I need to get out of this dump and begin my investigation I may not know many things but one thing is for sure my parents die because they knew something about the Chief, and I intend to find out what it was.

I need to get my ass out of bed and go get something to eat. If I remember correctly there was a dinner not too far from here.

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day" I really should stop talking to myself before I start answering myself back. I get ready in half hour, get on my jeep and head out to the dinner.

I park my car and step out, walking towards I notice this place really looks like crap. I get inside and head straight to the counter. I stand there waiting for the waitress to come and get my order when I feel a pair of eyes staring my way, from my peripherals I can see a pair of ocean blue eyes gawking at me.

"Can I help you" I ask annoy I don't have time for games.

He clears his throat he looks surprise as if he didn't know I would respond in such way. Now that I have a better look at his face he is really handsome, his eyes are these weird shade of blue they seem as if they can see right to my core. His features are much defined, he has a strong jaw his nose hooks at the end. _That nose where I have seen that nose before_.

'Sorry I thought you look familiar" he says apologetic

He thinks I look familiar ok Beatrice don't panic I mean if he wanted me dead he could have done already I need to think fast.

""Well I can clear that up for you in two seconds; I don't look familiar because I don't know you" I state rather harshly. Hopefully he gets to stop asking questions, I need to get the hell out of here fast.

I see his mouth opening and I think Oh! God not another question

"I'm four are you new around here" he introduces himself, really a number is your name so I let my curiosity take over just a bit. I shake his hand and I swear I never felt anything like this before a wave shock runs all over me. I want to know more about him, I want to know what secrets his eyes hold.

I start to small talk.

'Yeah, I'm just staying around here for a few days."

'My name is Beatrice but you can call me Tris" I'm starting a new life I will have a new name.

"Nice to meet you" never breaking away.

I want to know why his name is a number "You said your name is four is that some sort of nick-name or something"

"You can say that, maybe one day I will tell you my real name" did he just wink at me, cocky son of a bitch.

"What makes you think I will be around for that long?" I smile at him ever so sweetly.

"I get the feeling I'll be seeing you around Tris." Then he does something unexpected he puts his mouth close to my ear and whispers the last part. This made my heart beat faster; he got me so nervous in matter of seconds. I NEED TO LEAVE I scream in my head.

I take my hand back "Well Four I must get going" I turn on my heels and leaves.

I get to my car and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I need to clear my head I can't let this one guy get to me the way he did. He is cute really cute.

* * *

I drive back to the city to a small town call Abnegation I was there only once, but I remember how to get there. I need to try my luck and see if Susan is working today she must know what is going on.

I pull in front of the shoe store where Susan works forty-five minutes later. I'm greeted by a very talkative sales girl. Oh! My can she really talks that fast, is that even possible

'hey, can you stop talking so damn fast" I tell her, she looks at me as if I had two heads.

"Sorry I just get really excited when we get new customers" her response amuses me because I guess they don't get to many people.

"Is ok, I'm looking for someone maybe you can help me find her" is hard for me to ask in such polite way but I must pretend if I want this chatter box to tell me where Susan is.

She looks disappointed for some odd reason "OH! I though you wanted to buy shoes, I mean you could actually use some help with your entire wardrobe, but hey who the hell am 'I to judge" she bluntly states. Who does she think she is to talk about my wardrobe I mean ok I might not know fashion but I like the way I dress

"Who do you think you are I simply asked you if you could help me find someone and your answer is that I NEED HELP WITH MY WARDROBE" by the end I'm shouting the nerve of her.

"Ok whatever I was giving you some friendly advice" she retorts.

"We are not friends and I don't need advice" I spit out at her.

"Not from where I stand" she mumbles to herself

"What was that?" – "Nothing" she says smiling at me.

"I will go to the back and get Susan for you" she walks to the back of the store.

After a few minutes Susan walks out, the moment she sees my face is like as if she was looking at a ghost. I know what she is thinking and she better not be stupid enough to do it.

"Susan don't you dare" I spit at her

She takes off running out the back door. I run after her so far she is the only lead I have. I chase her for about three blocks luckily she is clumsy enough to trip over a garbage can.

"Please Beatrice don't hurt me, I don't know anything" she pleads with me.

"Oh is that so you and I need to take a little walk Susan" I yank by her arm and pull her up we walk back to my jeep. I tell to get in and we drive for a about a half an hour until I reach an abandon warehouse.

I pull over run to the passenger seat and drag her out.

"Move bitch" I tug on her arm not caring that it will leave a mark.

"Susan you better speak or I promise you that this will be your last day" I hope she doesn't catch my bluff I want justice but am I not a cold blood killer.

"Beatrice If I talk they will kill me" she sobs

"If you don't tell me everything I will Susan, the way I see it you have no choice" please take the bait I pray within.

"Beatrice, Caleb is not what you think your brother is driven by power. The Chief is one of the biggest Kingpin of Chicago Beatrice you don't understand this is bigger than you and me. Your father wanted to put him and his crew away forever he had evidence to do so until Caleb found out and sold your family out"

I can't believe my brother would do all this. We were raised in the same house with the same values. Our parents taught us to be selfless, to be good people that would help anyone in need. What happen to Caleb when did he change. I quickly snap out my trance.

"What else Susan" I need to get as much information out of as I can.

"There is only one person that can help you she has looked for reliable allied. Her name is Christina her boyfriend Will was an undercover cop who infiltrated the Chief's operations but he was caught and murder. Christina wants revenge and I know she will help".

'How do I find her" I question.

"You already did, she is the chatter box that works with me I believe you already had the pleasure of meeting her. You need to be careful Beatrice you don't know what you are in for; the Chief will stop at nothing. He has two trusted goons the Pedrad brothers and his only son"

Right before she can tell me his name her head snaps back with such force that it breaks her neck. Shit someone found us shit I need to get out of here fast. I run as fast as I can to my car ducking in between old containers. I'm grateful that I'm small is easier for me to hide. Bullets are still flying and I know they want me dead. I make it to my car turn the engine on and I drive off hitting old container while bullets are still flying my way. I make sharp right turn putting back in the highway. I think I lost them, whoever they were.

"I need to go back and find this Christina chatter box or not her and I will take the chief down"

* * *

I park in the back alleyway of the shoe store hoping that I didn't miss her. It's now 5:50 p.m. the store will be closing in the next ten minutes; I just hope she is the one who closes. Around 6:15 p.m. I see a tall skinny girl with olive skin leaving. I didn't notice before but she is really pretty she could be one of those models you see on those fashion magazines. I get out of my car and make my way to her. She doesn't see me at first and I don't want to startle her, I call out to her.

'Hey can I talk to you?" I ask hoping she would oblige.

"Well hello came back for fashion advice?" she patronizes me.

"Yeah you can say that listen I came to apologize and wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee or something my treat" I ask her.

"I don't know what delusion you are driving on but just because it's been a while does not mean I swing with my team, so thanks but no thanks" does she think I'm a lesbian AHHHH this girl makes me want to pull out my hair.

'No you ass-wipe I'm not asking you out, I simply have a business proposition and I want you in. I think it be very beneficial for the two of us to team up" I give her some information because I don't know just yet if she can be trusted.

"Ok fine there is this little café that we can go, but the moment I feel like you are hitting on me I walk away, understood?" WOW! Is all I can think….

"Whatever FYI if I was a lesbian you are not my type, you talk way too much for my liking" I hope that bursts her bubble.

We drive to a little café that is about three miles away from the shoe store in an uncomfortable silence. When we arrive I order a small caramel ice latte with extra hip cream, Christina orders a large mocha latte.

"Let's get straight to the point" I burst out wanting to break the ice.

"I know your name is Christina, Susan told me, and by the look on your face you know where I'm going with all this" I try reading her expression maybe I shouldn't have been to forward.

"Listen whatever you are selling I'm interested in buying" she walks to leave but not before I grip her and beg her to hear me out.

"Please let me explain what I know" I hope she can help me; maybe together we can bring the Chief down. I go on and tell her what Susan told me about his goons, and how they murder her boyfriend. I even tell her about Caleb and how they murder my parents. She seemed to empathize with me, we both need each other.

"That's all I know" by the time I'm done she had tears in her eyes.

"Please Christina help me help you" I plead. I hope she wants to do this as much as me. We both need closure; we both need justice for the ones we lost to this manic that calls himself the Chief.

"He was everything to me; we didn't know each that long only six months but those were the best six months of my life." Finally breaking the silence, she must be talking about her boyfriend but I won't interrupt just to clarify.

"When he infiltrated the Chiefs group as one of his own, I was scared that they would find out his true identity. I told him to be careful, one night he said he was going to be late because he needed to work late, he told me not to wait up for him" the sadness in her voice in inevitable.

I place my hand on top of hers reassuring her that she is no longer alone fighting this battle.

"That night he never came home, they found his body by the side of the river. Not only did they kill him in cold blood but they torture him first before killing him. He was severely beaten, his fingernails from both his hands and toes were missing, and both knee caps were broken. Tris if you are serious then we need to do this no matter what we need to bring the Chief down; I'm with you all the way."

Giving me a small smile we made a pact right then and there in this little café. The Chief would pay for everything. His time was coming.

"What do you know about his goons" I ask

"He has two they are brothers. His only son will take the throne sort of speak when the Chief dies I know he has a nickname but I can't remember but I do know his name _Tobias_, Will told me once when we were pillow talking"

"Tobias huh" ok I think I had heard enough for today I asked the waiter for the check and picked up the tab.

"Well I need to get going; do you want to meet tomorrow? I can give you a ride home if you want" I ask her.

"No is ok I don't leave far from here, definitely meet me tomorrow at the Piers" she makes our plans

"Ok great I'll see tomorrow around 7:00 p.m." she nods in agreement, grabbing her belongings she wave and walks out the café leaving me there figuring what are next step should be.

I exit the café when I bump into someone I look up and I'm met with the same ocean blue eyes I encounter earlier.

"Hi! Four is it" I give him a smile.

**Until we meet again fellow readers. Please review and tell me your honest opinion. There will be Four/Tris fluff but give me time to get there. Please review, I want reviews. **

**Thank yououuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **


	4. Chapter 4

**I will continue the story after this chapter. I wanted to give you some perspective on how Marcus became the Chief. There are some real OMG moments (at least I think so) I want this story have twist and turns and unexpected events. Please review and tell me what you think of my latest chapter. **

**To be on the safe side: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, JUST MY IDEAS. **

Marcus the Chief.

_Present day: _

"Sit boy" I tell him as he steps into my office. I elected him to be the next "me" and take my place. I knew my son could never do it, after his mother left us I never looked at him the same I was cold and distant. I wanted to mend things so many times but it never felt right. That's why I selected someone else to leave my legacy to, and if Tobias ever found out it would probably be too late, I would probably be dead.

"Yes sir" he says I can tell he is nervous my presence makes his shift uncomfortably.

"Let me tell you a little story boy" I begin.

_Marcus starts too reminisced about his younger days: _

Everyone is this game starts at the bottom, but how far you come is what counts. I've played this game most of my life, since I was fifteen. People think that being the biggest Kingpin of all Chicago is easy, just because what I do is illegal does not mean I haven't worked my ass to keep up my throne. Most people wouldn't last a day in my shoes.

I wanted to be better than the loser of a father I was blessed with. I needed to prove to him that there was more to the game than that stupid corner where he passed all his mornings and every night. Making ridicules chump change, compare to what I have made in the last month alone was a lot more than he ever made in his lifetime.

I clearly remember growing up as an only child I never really had anyone to look up to; my only "friends" were the thugs from the neighborhood. My mother left my dad because she said "this life is not for you Marcus" we left my dad, but I don't think the son of a bitch cared if we left him.

Regardless something about the hustle always brought me to him. I observed from far, took as much as my brain could handle at a young age. I saw the mistakes my father made he was too cocky for his own good, that's what killed him. I also learned not to be greedy, take what you can get and get the fuck out.

The defining moment of my hustling career was when I was fifteen I met my one true friend and partner his memory still hunts me till this day. I made choices that I don't regret, but someday they will come back for me, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow shit maybe not in ten years but someday my karma will come and when it does rest assure I will take my punishment like the Chief that I' am.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking back from making a drop; I gave them the product they gave the money which I was supposed to return to Shark a big time hustler from back in the nineties. When I got jumped they came out nowhere I was ambushed, I tried to fight I was big for my age and well-built but I was no match for six against one. I got in a few good hits but that didn't stop them. They took the money all twenty-five hundred dollars. Some people don't think that is much money but for a fifteen year old where the hell was I going to get all that money in the next twenty-four hours. _

_That's when he showed up Irving I guess he saw the whole thing and came to my aid. Irving was a stocky boy with tan skin and light eyes. From that day until he died we were like brothers, we were unstoppable but a woman drew a wedge between us, I ended on top and he six feet under. _

_End of flashback:_

_Continues recollecting his days:_

That night we came with a plan to rob a liquor store, everything went according to plan and we made off with three-thousand dollars. Since we had five hundred extra we split it between the two of us.

After that, I asked Shark if Irving could be down, he was reluctant at first but then agree for Irving to work for him. We started small at first making drops here and there. Shark would pay us good money. By the time we both turn twenty-three we decided that working for someone was not something that we wanted to do forever. It was time that we made our path to become bosses, so with every pay we put away all the money until we had enough to buy at least five brick then we would flip it. We knew it would take some time and we were willing to work for it.

After six months or so we had saved up more money than we anticipated. We knew we couldn't sell in the same turf as Shark, so we went three towns over to Dauntless were Shark's reign didn't get to.

We flip those bricks for more than twenty-five thousands. Irving suggested that we should take that money buy more bricks and flip those as well. I thought that was a great plan, by the end of that year we had more than hundred thousand. That's when we need to make a bold move we flew to New York and made a deal with one of the biggest most notorious hustlers from that era "T-bone" he was ruthless, but he had the connections we needed.

_Flashback once again:_

"You ready for this" I asked Irving as we landed in New York

"Well of course, I'm no pansycake" he retorts with a grin

"What does that even mean, you jack in a box" I playfully hit him in the arm.

"It's mean I aint no bitch"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes

_End of flashback:_

* * *

_Continues to ponder about his younger days: _

After we met with T-bone, he directed us to one of his connections, bull-eyes. They said he got his name because every time he shoots he always hits his target right between the eyes; he is not to be fucked with. Bull made us a deal; he would charge twenty-five hundred for each brick he sold us. We had enough to buy ten bricks of cocaine, but we had to take it because this was going to be our foot in the door.

After everything, the deal was seal we decided to stay in New York to explore the Big Apple and see what all the fuss was about. After a few hours of walking and sight-seeing we walk in into this pace call "shake shack" that's when I saw her, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I may be cold and mischievous now but once upon a time I was soft and I loved. I loved Evelyn Johnson like I would never love another in this world.

I was love struck the moment I laid my eyes on her, but if I knew then what I know now you best believe I would've run the opposite way as fast as my feet would've taken me. Not many people know this but Evelyn was my kryptonite.

I approached her that same night, and by the end she was flying back to Chicago with me and Irving. Our relationship was intense, hot passionate our sex was like no other. She had me where she wanted me, so when she did what she did I never saw it coming.

* * *

I was twenty-four when Tobias was born, I though life couldn't get any better. Irving would handle the streets while I handle the administration part of our operations. Irving found himself a woman and I had Evelyn. We were getting bigger after a few years or so we started to gain more turf, we had more people working for, we had the best product in Chicago our reputation was growing.

People just gave me the nickname Chief I liked the way it sounded so I stuck with it.

Nothing could've gone wrong I had my right hand man, the woman who gave my first child all that change the moment I was offer a bigger kingdom than the one I already had. Bull-eyes offer me to take over all of Chicago, the feds were on his case, and they had evidence against that can put him away for life or even give him the death penalty. He need the feds to be occupy with someone else other than him that way he could have time to come up with a solution to his problem.

He wanted to leave the game for good he said he had more money than anyone could possibly imagine, he just wanted the feds off his back so he can have a chance to escape the U.S.A. and move to an island that he bough of the grid.

I didn't think setting up someone all going to be a big deal because honestly I had people that I wanted to get rid of anyways. What I didn't expect was he already had chosen the person, he chose none other than my right hand man Irving. He gave me two days two processes all, if I agree I would be taking over his place here in Chicago t was easy for him to move everything from New York , and if I didn't agree he would harm my family.

I had to set my one friend, I knew it was going to be hard and I didn't know if I could live the guilt.

One cold winter night I was home alone, Evelyn went to visit her mother I decided to stay behind I need to clear my head, and come up with a way to set up Irving, I knew it was wrong but I had to do it was either him or me. The doorbell rang, I was hesitant to answer I wasn't expecting anyone.

_Flashback:_

"Hey panyscake open up" I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey man" I felt like Brutus I was going to betray him and he didn't even know it.

"We need to talk man, I need to get something off my chest" his demeanor changes all of a sudden. I wonder if he knows what I was going to do.

"Yeah what's up?" I ask him sounding a bit concerned

"Well you there is no easy way to put this so I will just come out and say it. I don't expect you to forgive but I need to be a man and tell myself before anyone else does. You and I know each for a long time and we been through a lot we came up in this game together. I know tomorrow is never promise for people like us. I fucked up, I betray you in the worst man"

I'm starting to get antsy

"Get to the point now Irving" I rush him to finish.

"About two months ago my lady and I had a big fight. I came looking for you because I needed advise I needed someone to talk too. I completely forgot that you were away on business, Evelyn let me in

He better not tell what I think he is going to say.

"And" I urge him to finish his statement.

"And we were drinking one thing led to another and we slept together."- "I'm sorry Marcus I never meant for it to happen it just did, I swear it was only one time"

I couldn't wrap my head at the idea of Irving and Evelyn having sex in my house.

"Get out NOW, and don't ever come near me" I yell

"You are going to let pussy come between us, I know she is your baby mom's and all but we are partners Marcus" he tries to plead his case.

"I said GET OUT NOW"

"Ok Marcus, I'll give your space I know I fucked up but you can't throw all our hard work away just because of some broad" he turns on his heels and leaves.

_End of flashback:_

_Reminiscing once again:_

At the moment I knew I was going to live with setting my best friend up. I called bull-eyes and hatched out a plan to set Irving up.

Three days later I called Irving told to meet at one of our spots that we needed to talk and resolve things once and for all. Little did the bastard know that was going to be his last day. I set up one and half million dollars' worth of cocaine for the feds to pin and put away for the rest of his life.

Irving didn't go down without a fight; he opened fire on the feds killing three of them before killing him. When I got the news I didn't cry nor did I feel anything he slept with my lady, I got him back in my book we were even. I decided to confront Evelyn weeks after, about the affair she had, what came out of her mouth was like a buck of cold water.

* * *

_Flashback:_

She told me "you idiot I' am pregnant with his child. I wanted to sleep with Irving I got him drunk that night, he wouldn't shut up about his stupid girlfriend" "I was only with you because I wanted to be close to him now you took him away from me and his unborn child"

_End of flashback:_

_Marcus lost in thought again:_

Irving was drunk and she wanted him. I felt like pure shit. He was man enough to tell himself he was right pussy should never get in the way. The next day she was gone, she left Tobias. I never saw her again, nine months later she came back with a baby Irving's son. She said she wouldn't raise the baby without Irving by her side.

I didn't want to be responsible for a child that was not mine, went to see the woman that Irving use to kick it with I dropped off the baby to her and to my surprise she also had a kid that was Irving's. I provided her with enough to live well for the rest of their lives and to keep the secret that Zeke and Tobias were half-brothers.

_Present day:_

"See boy there is this saying: "keep your friends close and your enemies' closer".

That's why I have Zeke and Uriah with me at all times because if they knew the truth that I was responsible for their father's death my world would crumble down.

"Tobias must never know that Zeke is his half-brother, my son is too soft I can see it in his eyes. One day my end will come and when it does you must be prepare to take the throne, are you ready?

"Peter, are you ready?"

**Please let me know if this whole chapter made sense. Yes Zeke and Uriah they have the same dad and Tobias and Zeke have the same mother. I know this chapter has a lot of chapters but I do hope it was easy to follow. Please give your honest opinion. Next chapters will pick up where I left off, don't worry more Tobias/Tris is coming just give some time. **

**Thank you once again I hope you can read and review. Until next time my fellow readers. **

**And don't forget to review. Any ideas send them my way. xoxoxox**


End file.
